The Last of the Marauders
by fallen-angel-scorn
Summary: The continuation of Another Marauder in Our Midst. It isn't a sequal, but it takes place in Harry's time, post OotP. Cassandra has just recieved news of Sirius's demise. But she has one reason to stay in this world, her godson.
1. Realization

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff that you recognize. Cassandra and the plot are my own creations however.  
  
The Last Of The Marauders chapter 1 Pain and Lost Love  
  
Cassandra Devoir, a beautiful 36 year old, sat in Albus Dumbledore's office, holding her knees to her chest, sobbing. "Are you sure? Isn't it possible that he is still alive?" she choked. "I'm afraid not Cassandra. Sirius died from a curse porduced by his cousin Bellatrix. Once through the veil, even if he was alive I'm terribly sorry, Sirius was a great man." "I know sir,  
I know! But why did he have to die?! It wasn't his fault, nothing was hs fault! It was that traitor Pettigrew!" she sobbed. Dumbledore felt so sympathetic for the woman sitting before him. He remembered the days that the girl, Sirius and James were dragged up to his office by Proffessor McGongall for somethng else that they had done. "I know that it is hard Cassandra, but please, now you are needed more than ever here. Who will look after Harry? I'm sure that as much of a shelter that it is for him, he won't stay with the Dursleys much longer. Somebody has to protect him Cassandra, he can't stay with the Weasleys forever. So what do you say?" asked Dumbledore. Cassandra nodded. "Of course. I can't just leave him alone in the world. But what of Remus. Is he well? Is he even alive anymore?" she asked, fresh tears streaming down her face. She had caused so much destruction in her life. "Remus is alive and well. He is staying at the Burrow at the moment with Arthur and Molly Weasley as well as their seven children. You are welcome to stay there as well. They have offered you a place to stay with open arms." replied Dumbledore. A bit of hope went through Cassandra. "Are you sure that I am welcome there? I have never even met any of the Weasleys." said Cassandra, the hope dying. "Of course they are sure! Now, go and retrieve your belongings. The Weasleys will be waiting for you here when you return." Cassandra nodded. She left his office and walked down the empty hallways of the Hogwarts castle. flashbacks of times when they had flipped Snape over in the hallways, and when she peared into the Great Hall,  
she remembered Jack Stower, and what he had done. "Well, well, well. Cassandra Devoir. You are looking young as ever." said a cold voice behind her. Cassandra turned slowly, she knew who the voice belonged to and she really didn't want to face him. "Hello Snape. You're looking ugly as ever." she replied. "Oh, but are you not glad that Lucious performed this curse on you it keeps you looking as slutty as ever." he said viciously. "Snivellus, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm not in the mood for any of your remarks. Right now, I'm not feeling so great, so get off of my case." "Aw. You just found out about your precious Black. How sad. He died an honorale death, you should be proud." he sneered. "Get away from me Snivellus." And before he could reply, she stormed off down the hallway. She left Hogwarts and went down into Hogsmeade, she walked past Zonko's, she remembered when they had nearly bought out the lot of the store. She kept walking and went past the Three Broomsticks. She remembered on the night after their graduaton, she, the boys and Lily had snuck out and James and Sirius got drunk off of firewhisky. Lily scolded James for hours the next day, although he almost put a silencing charm on her because he had a hangover. Cassandra hadn't bothered lecturing Sirius, since the next year, when she was graduating, they came to visit and she was the one who had to be carted back to the castle. She past the shreiking shack and stopped dead in her tracks. The tears flooded again as she remembered all the time they had spent in their during their school days. Once she was far enough away from all the spells and enchantments that provented dissapparation, she dissappeared, reappearng at her apartment in Manhattan, New York. Everyday for the past five years, she had gone to work in an artists' hut in Soho. She could simply conjure certain foods, and the muggles never noticed when she slipped through the walls in the subway nto the wizarding community of the north eastern United States. She went to her bedroom and packed all of her belongings in the trunk that she had owned since she was 11. She had put an enlargement charm on it, so that way, she could fit more things into it. Lastly,  
she took her prized photos out of the secret compartment in her desk. They were her wizarding photographs. Most of them were of her and Sirius or her and Lily. There were quite a few of all the boys and herself. She only owned two photos that had all of her friends in it. One of the day of their graduation, and one at Lily and James's wedding. She also had a picture of her holdng a baby Harry. He had no scar on his head. The photo was taken but a week before what had happened. She gingerly placed the last photo down and closed the trunk. She locked the front door, then, holding her trunk, disapparated.  
She reapparated at the edge of the Hogsmeade grounds. "Locomotor trunk" she said and her trunk hovered. As she walked, it followed her back through Hogsmeade and up into the Hogwarts grounds. She climbed the steps up to Dumbledore's office. "Pepper imp." she muttered. The stairs sprang to life and she climbed those steps as well. Dumbledore was waiting for her there, as well as a tall balding red ahired man with horn-rimmed glasses and a stout little woman with equally red hair. She assumed that they were Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, since she had never met them before. "Oh, she is so young! Are you sure this is Cassandra Devoir?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes, I'm Cassandra. My looks are courtesy of dark magic and Lucious Malfoy."  
she said. They nodded. "Are you sure you don't mind me staying with you? I don't want to impose..." said Cassandra wearily.  
"Oh, of course we don't mind! Why would we ever think that?" asked Mr. Weasley. Cassandra managed a weak smile. "Shall we go then?" suggested Mrs. Weasley. Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, I believe you should. Cassandra still needs to pick up Harry." Cassandra nodded as well. "Ok then. So, we'll be off. Goodbye." she said, staring at Dumbledore. "Farewell Cassandra, take care." The two Weasleys and Cassandra went down the same route Cassandra had taken just hours ago. "Oh, dear, you will be staying in the extra bedroom we built. We moved Mr. Lupin up to Fred and George's room." said Mrs. weasley as they walked. Cassandra didn't have the heart to tell Mrs. Weasley that she had slept in the same room as Remus on several occasions, so she just nodded. "When you disapparte, thnk of 'the Burrow' told Mr. Weasley, as they reached the edge of the grounds. He then dissappeared. Mrs. weasley went next, but not before saying, "Remember dear, the Burrow." she too, disapparted. Cassandra took a deep breathe, she found it harder to do when she didn't know what the place looked like. "The Burrow." she thought. There was a loud crack, and she and her trunk dissappeared. They reappeared at a house, which looked a little mismatched, but large all the same. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting outside of the door. "Welcome to our home. I realize it isn't very much, but it's the best we can manage." said Mrs. Wesley. "This house is wonderful ma'am.It actually looks like a family lives here. The house I grew up n, well, mostly anyway, looked as f it was empty, waiting to be bought. My foster parents weren't the most decent people. In fact, they were friends with Sirius's lovely family." said Cassandra gloomily. Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically, "Well, dear, you are welcome here for as long as you need." "Thank you ma'am,  
but I think I'll go to my home in Godric's Hollow when I can, I don't mean to be a burden." "Don't be rediculous! We love having you here! Now, this is your room!." said Mrs. Weasley brightly. She had opened a wooden door, revealing a small bedroom with a bed and dresser. There was room for her trunk and the cage she had for her elf owl, Digby, who was delivering a message to her boss, who was a wizard, telling him that she was in England until further notice. "If you don't mind, our children would like to meet you." said Mr. Weasley. "Of course I don't mind! I should know who everyone is if I'm to live here!" Mr. Weasley beckobecone towrds the door and a group of children with red hair crowded in. She saw a pair of twins and two tall, gangly boys. She also spotted one girl. "Um hello." she said awkawardly. They all waved. "I'm Ginny." said the girl. "I'm Fred." said a stout but, muscular boy, one of the twins. "I'm George." said the other one. "I'm Ron." said the youngest looking gangly boy. He was several inches taller than her already. "I'm Charlie." said another stout looking boy, though he too was quite muscular. "And I'm Bill." said the other tall boy. "Our brother Percy isn't here." said Ron. Cassandra nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Cassandra. But please just call me Cas, unless somebody is in danger or I'm in trouble." she said brightly. "Oh, what about me? Do I have to call you Cas as well?" asked a man's voice from behind the crowd of children. They parted and she saw an aged looking Remus standing there, a smirk on his face. She grinned, this time, a real one. She jumped up from her bed which she was sittng on, and hugged him. He hugged her in return. "S'good to see you Grim." he said. "You too." she replied. "How are you?" he asked. "What do you think?" she asked. "I'm sorry Grim. But just remember, you aren't alone anymore." he said, holding her at arms length. She nodded. "Is she your girlfriend or something Remus, because that just doesn't seem right. She looks like she's our age..." said George confusedly. She backed away from Remus imediately. "I'm not 18 George. I'm 36."she said, looking at her face in the mirror that was placed on the dresser. Her face and body hadn't aged a day over 18. "During the first war, a certain Lucious Malfoy hit me with a dark curse and it froze me in time, in a mannar of speaking. I haven't gotten any older since my 18th birthday. Remus isn't my boyfriend either.  
He never was and he never will be. No offense Remus." she added, "Sirius was my fiance, but that doesn't make much of a difference now, does it?" George, who was about to say something, fell silent. "Are you related to Harry?" asked Ron. "Sort of." replied Cassandra, "I'm his godmother." 


	2. Tales

disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone that you recognize. Cassandra and the plot are my own creations though.

The Last of the Marauders

chapter 2

Rescue!!!

"You're what?!" asked Ron. "I'm his godmother. Why is this so shocking?" she asked, surprised, and a little hurt. "No! It's just you know, you still look so young, so it seems weird that you would be taking care of someone who looks practically the same age as you!" said Bill in a hurry, shooting a piercing glance at Ron, who's ears turned red. "So is Harry going to live with you?" asked Ginny. "Well, if he wants to, I don't mind once I have my house back in working order." said Cassandra. "Where's your house?" asked George. "Godric's Hollow. I lived right down the street from Harry's father. I spent many a summer over there with the guys. Good times. Good times."" she said, reminiscing about her younger years. "We had started the tradition when I was 14. Every summer, everybody spent 6 weeks at James's house, except Sirius, who stayed there all summer since he ran away from his house. I was over there just about every day though, since my parents, foster anyways, were awful." "Sounds cool. Almost like with Harry. Speaking of which. When is he getting here. Does he know about you?" asked Ginny. Cassandra smiled. "No, he doesn't know that I exist. Last time I saw Harry he was still a baby. And he'll get here when I go and pick him up." replied Cassandra. "Go get him soon! Hermione will be here soon as well. Today in fact! Can we get him when she gets here?" asked Ron. Cassandra laughed. "Calm down Ron. The three of us will go get Harry once she gets here, ok?" she asked. He nodded, his ears going red again. "Ok kids, lets leave Ms. Devoir alone so she can unpack." said Mrs. Weasley. As the boys left the room, there was a knock at the door. "That's her!" squealed Ginny, running to the door and throwing it open. She and a pretty girl with long, bushy hair embraced. The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Who is this? A friend of Fred and George's?" asked the girl. "Nope, I'm Cassandra Devoir, pleased to meet you. And what is your name?" asked Cassandra. "I'm Hermione Granger, and if you aren't her for Fred and George, are you here for Ron?" she asked, her voice a little edgy now. "Uh-oh, somebody has a crush..." thought Cassandra. "Actually, I'm here for Harry. I'm his godmother you see. And please, call me Cas." Hermione looked at her strangely. "But how- how would Harry's parent's have even known you? I mean, no offense, but you were a toddler when Harry was born." "Actually, I was 20. You see-" Cassandra explained her condition to Hermione as well. Hermione was scowling at the end. "Yet another reason to despise the Malfoys." she muttered. "Ah, don't like any of them, do you?" asked Cassandra. "I heard they have a little brat now as well. Name of Draco. But the news in America isn't quite as good. I don't get and news from England anymore, bit of a trip from here to New York." Hermione nodded, and then Ron burst into the room. "Hermione!" he said jovially, grabbing her into a hug. "Hello Ron." she said happily. Ron then turned to Cassandra. Can we go now?" he asked. "Ron, she just got here, I think she might want to put her stuff down." said Cassandra, giggling. "Go get Harry?" asked Hermione. Cassandra nodded. Hermione grinned. "Locomotor trunk!" she said, then ran up the staircase, jumping them two at a time. She reappeared five minutes later. "Let's...go." she panted. "See you in a bit. Mrs. Weasley, do you mind if I take them with me?" asked Cassandra."Not at all dear, and it's Molly." she added. Wonderful." replied Cassandra, who then stepped out of the door. The two teenagers followed her. "So, how are we going?" asked Hermione. "Good question." said Cassandra. "Let's see. Not floo powder, the networks are being watched obviously, you kids are too young to apparate. We can't drive, it's rush hour, hm, guess that leaves the Knight Bus." she said cheerfully. They groaned. "Aw it's alright kids. Where's your sense of adventure?! Ok, how about this. Are we taking the Knight Bus, walking or flying?" At the mention of flying, Ron perked up, but Hermione looked scared. "Knight Bus it is." said Cassandra, and thrust out her wand hand. There was an echoing crack and a bright purple, triple-decker bus appeared before them. "Hello. Here is your money, nothing is needed thanks." said Cassandra before Ernie, the boy who was about to talk, could say anything. "We're going to Little Whinging, Surrey, please." she called to the driver. Twenty minuted later, they were there.

The three magical folk stepped off of the bus and into Magnolia Crescent. "Ok, so which house is Harry's? I'm not familiar with muggle villages in England." said Cassandra. "Right up here. He lives at number four." replied Ron. Who was walking briskly

down the street.

Harry Potter was depressed. His friends had only written him twice. He supposed that they were together again, and had left him there until Dumbledore saw it fit to get him. Suddenly there was a loud crack outside. Was somebody apparating? he wondered. Then, two things happened. A rock was thrown at his window, and the doorbell rang. He went to see who in the bloody hell would throw rocks at HIS window. He opened it and stuck his head out, looking down. Ron and Hermione grinned up at him. "What are you guys doing?" he asked. "Ssh. We're taking you to the Burrow! Go pack! Cassandra is taking care of the Dursleys." said Hermione. Harry nodded. He wondered how this Cassandra girl could persuade the Durselys into letting him go with his friends. "Get down here boy!" yelled his purple faced Uncle Vernon. Harry smiled. Maybe the girl had done something after all. He hurried down the stairs and stood face to face with a pretty girl who looked to be about the twins age. "This girl claims that she is your godmother. Is it true? Do you have a godmother?" asked Petunia, horrified. "Your Cassandra right?" asked Harry. She nodded, grinning at him. "Yep. She's my godmother all right. What's it to you?" said Harry. "Because, now, you don't have to live with us again. Never darken our doorstep again! Gather your things and get out!" yelled Vernon. Harry went to go get his trunk, which had all of his possessions in it. "No need Harry. I'll do it. Accio trunk." said Cassandra. "Accio bird cage." Both Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage came zooming down and landed neatly in front of him. "AGH! You're one of their lot!" cried Vernon. "Of course she is," said Petunia viciously, "she was a friend of Lily's, but how she looks so young, I'll never know." "That's a thing called a dark curse Petunia dear. Not that you'd understand. You were one muggle I found hopelessly dim witted. Apparently you and your charming husband passed that on to a new generation. I've always said, 'stupid people shouldn't breed' but why should anyone listen to me? Anyway, lets get the flock out of dodge Harry." she said, turning to him. "Wha?" he asked. "let's go." she said simply. Harry complied immediately. He grabbed his trunk and Cassandra grabbed Hedwig's cage. Once they were out of the house, Ron and Hermione joined them. "Hermione, would you do the honors?" asked Cassandra. Hermione stuck out her hand and the bus appeared again. Cassandra paid the fare again and in another couple minutes, they were back at the Burrow.

Cassandra helped them bring Harry's things up to Ron's room, then said, "Ok Harry. I know you are dying to ask me, so let's go back downstairs to my bedroom." Then she began walking back down the stairs. Harry rushed after her, since she was right, he was eager to ask her something. Once they were all the way down the staircase, she showed him her room. "Ok Harry, listen to me, this is important. I could care less what time it is, where you are or anything of the sort. If you need me, you had better talk to me. Dumbledore told me you have a knack for not doing that. Do you still have the mirror Sirius gave you?" she asked. He nodded confusedly, "But why? Sirius told me that he used it to talk to my dad during separate detentions." "He did, but we enchanted me another mirror once we started going out. Only Sirius and I knew about it though. I don't even think your dad did, and he was as close to Sirius as I was to Lily." she mused. "What do you mean? Were you and my mom friends?" asked Harry. Cassandra nodded. "Best." "Then why has Sirius never mentioned you? Why do you look the way you do? Why haven't you been here?" he demanded. Cassandra looked down. "I only have one starting answer Harry. It's my fault that your parents are dead. Its all my fault."

**Reviews:**

**siriusg**rl97: thanks 4 the review. If you could tell me how, I would love a beta!!!! !!!!


	3. Trust

Disclaimer: Guess what! I don't own em! I own the plot. Cassandra is my own creation though!! -

The Last of the Marauders

chapter 3

The History of the Distraught

Cassandra looked down. "I only have one thing to start to answer your questions. It's my fault your parents are dead. It's all my fault." Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at her aghast. "WHAT?!" bellowed Harry. "What do you mean it's your fault?! What are you? A death eater? Did Voldemort offer you eternal youth or something? Was it even Pettigrew who sold them out?!" Cassandra had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep from bursting into tears. "Let me explain Harry. You know not of what you talk about." she said quietly. "Yes, I would say she is right Harry. I can't picture that she would be lying about this, though I myself am interested to know as well." said Remus, who had come into the room when Harry started yelling. Cassandra sighed. "Now, first thing you have to understand, all of you, is that I was 20 and naive. All I wanted was to marry Sirius, have my baby, and live happily. Yes, I was in the Order, but that was all I wanted other than to defeat Voldemort. When James and Lily went under the fidelius charm and made Srius their secret keeper, I got scared that he would get tortured until they killed him, since he would never, ever betray the two of them. Well, any of the three of you actually. I persuaded them to change the keeper to Peter, since I thought he would never betray the three of you either. I was obviously wrong. The night it happened, I was on my way over to help take care of you. But by the time I got there, it was too late. Hagrid had already left with you, and I ran into Sirius. He told me and then I thought I was going to die as well, as I'm sure you and Sirius did as well." she said, looking at Remus. He nodded. "I felt guilty and responsible. Afterwards, Remus, you didn't even talk to me, and I knew Sirius was suspicious of me. I'm sure everyone thought I was in leagues with Voldemort as well. About three days after it happened, some of the death eaters attacked mine and Sirius's house. Sirius was out and I was at home. When they attacked me, Lucius hit me with yet another dark curse, it killed my baby. I hadn't even told James and Lily I was pregnant yet, though I suspect they knew. I was about three months pregnant, but I hadn't gotten any larger. I had a miscarriage and then I felt even guiltier than before. When Sirius came home that night, I told him that I couldn't bear it anymore, and I told him to forget about me, to forget I ever existed. The very next day, I packed my things and moved to America. I got an apartment in New York and a job right outside of it. I suppose Sirius never mentioned me since I told him to forget me. I couldn't erase his memory, since I was in his life since he was 12, but I think he managed to put me far enough behind him. I found out a few weeks later that he had been carted off to Azkaban for his 'crimes'. I knew he didn't do it, but I was of no use, since most people thought I was a death eater. Then, just recently, I got an owl from Dumbledore and he told me I had to see him. So I did. Then he told me everything that has been going on these past 15 years, including just recently. As far as my looks, I said Lucius hit me with another spell, that killed my baby. The first one he got me with when I was 18. It was some odd spell that froze my body in time. I never age anymore. I haven't since. I believe that should answer any other questions you may have." she finished. Harry gaped at her. "You're lying." he said. Cassandra closed her eyes and shook her head. "I wish I was Harry. I wish with all of my heart that I was lying. I wish I was 6 feet under, and the rest of them were still here to take care of you properly, but they aren't, and me leaving again won't make things any better. I AM your godmother Harry, and it is my duty to take care of you and I intend on making it up to you. I doubt I could get you a great broom, but I'll do anything." she said weakly. Harry gazed at her, as if seeing her for the first time. "I don't want you to do anything. You've done enough." he said angrily, then got up and ran out of the room. Ron and Hermione went after him, but Remus remained where he stood.

"Everything you said, was it true?" he asked softly. Cassandra nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't lie to him. I think I should try keeping people's trust if I can ever earn any back." "I never knew." "Which part? That I wasn't a death eater?" "NO! That you were pregnant. If even James didn't know, certainly he wouldn't have told me, you know that. Imagine if you had had that the baby. How different things might have been..." he trailed off. "I know Remus, but the past can not be changed, even with a time turner, you know that." she sighed. "You don't know how much I wish our friends and Sirius were back Moony, you really don't. I'd give up my life to bring them back." "As would I, but then they would be without us, and you should know very well that Sirius couldn't live without you." pointed out Remus. "He did for 15 years." she said quietly. "Doubt it Cas. Just because he didn't say anything, doesn't mean that he didn't feel it inside." "Guess you're right. But I should go try and reason with Harry. If my own godson hated me, that would be the icing on my emotional cake." "You'd better let me go first Cas. I think he might listen to me more." suggested Remus. "Ok."

Harry sat on Ron's bed, fuming. Ron and Hermione were trying to cheer him up, but to no avail. "Harry, at least you still have her! And Remus!" said Hermione hopefully. "Yeah, but she is why my parents are dead Hermione, and she has been gone all of this time. How can you expect me to warm up to her like that?" he snapped his fingers. "Well, you warmed up to Sirius that fast, and he was gone for almost 13 years." points out Ron. "But that wasn't his fault!" cried Harry. "And Cas trusting Peter and being betrayed by him like the rest of them was her fault?" demanded Hermione. "She's the one who persuaded them to change their secret keeper." sneered Harry. "And again, she was deceived, just like the rest of them were Harry. That was NOT her fault." "Well then why didn't she stay?" "She told you, and besides, I bet you there were other reasons that she didn't stick around. If you don't even trust her, how can you expect her to trust you with important things like that? From the looks of her, she wouldn't have survived those years in Azkaban, and you know very well that she would have gone after Peter as well. Then you would have nobody but Remus. Is that what you want?" asked Hermione. Harry shook his head and there was a knock on the door. Ron went and answered it. It was Remus. "Hello." he said glumly. "What's the matter?" asked Harry worriedly. "I wonder Harry. Did any of the things that Cassandra told you actually sink in?" asked Remus. "Every single word." he replied. "Then I am worried about both you and Cas. I worry about you, since you have closed yourself off. You didn't even give Cas a chance, when she is one of the reasons why you walk on this earth today, even if it might be without your parents. There are many things about Cassandra which I am not willing to tell you, and she will tell you in her own good time. But there is one thing that you have to understand about Cas. She was one of the best friends that we ever had, your mother and father included, and she meant the world to Sirius. But keep in mind, the two of you have this much in common, neither of you have had a very easy life." he then turned on his heel and left the room.

Harry stared at the door even after Remus had closed it. "What do you think he meant?" he asked them. "I don't know. But it seems that she has been through a lot. Maybe more than you Harry." said Hermione. "I doubt it. She wouldn't have been cowardly enough to leave." said Harry. "Do you know how bloody inconsiderate you are being? Didn't Remus say she was why you were around? Maybe she hooked your mum and dad up." suggested Ron. "I think you should give her a chance Harry. She's your godmother, can't you tell she cares about you?" asked Hermione desperately. "Ok. I'll give her a chance, but I don't know if she'll be able to keep my trust."


	4. life stentences

Disclaimer: this font is called nimrod!!!! heheheh, Newayz, I don't own any of the stuff u recognize.

The Last of the Marauders

chapter 4

Explanations and Life Sentences

"Ok, I'll give her a chance, but I don't know if she'll be able to keep my trust."

Harry, Ron and Hermione went back downstairs and to Cassandra's door. They knocked and Remus answered. "Hello." he said, then allowed them inside. They crammed into the room, then Remus said, "I don't need to hear you past again Grim, I lived through it, I'll see you later." he then left. "I think we'd better go to." said Ron, walking back towards the door. "No, you can stay. I'd rather you hear it now then get it garbled from other people. Besides, if I'm going to have to relive it, I'd rather do it once. Please, sit." she said. They looked around the small room. There were no chairs, and she took up most of the space on her bed. "Oops, not quite enough room. _Room extendo."_ She flicked her wand, and the room seemed to grow a bit. She then flicked her wand and three armchairs appeared. She then transfigured her bed into an armchair as well. "Wow. I thought only Dumbledore could do that. McGongall made us wood chairs last year." said Ron. "Yeah, because you were in trouble I suspect, she made us those chairs all of the time." mused Cassandra, now sitting cross legged on the edge of her bed. "Now, I'd rather not have to speak an autobiography, so you three just ask me questions." said Cassandra. She hadn't been looking forward to this part, but she wanted them to understand her situation. "OK. Remus said you and I are alike. Why?" asked Harry. "That's an easy one unfortunately. We're both orphans, we never knew our parents, and we keep losing those close to us. There are also prophecies about us both. Oh, and Voldemort wants me dead as well." said Cassandra. "Why?" "Why? I was in the Order. Do you realize how many of his pitiful minions I killed? I would have killed Lucius had it not been for, well, the circumstances, which you three already know about." "Ok, my turn. Remus said that you hadn't had a good life and lots of bad things happened to you. What was he talking about?" asked Hermione, "That is, if you don't mind!" she added. "No, it's alright Hermione, you guys have a right to know. And Fred, George, Ginny, please unplug those things in your ears and just come inside. I'd rather you not eavesdrop and just ask me." she said. The door opened and the three smiled sheepishly. Cassandra went through the same process of spells and so the six kids waited to be told of Cassandra's misfortunes. "Well, I suppose I'll start where it all began. When I was 14, I wasn't exactly the most modest of people in my dressing, if you understand what I mean. Many boys from my own year as well as boys in the years below and above me tended to ask me out, and we always went through the same process. The boys got their name, house and year, then decided if they were worthy. Well, after their O.W.L.S, since they were a year ahead of me, there was a Hogsmeade trip. That morning, your father and your godfather thought it would be funny to soak me and my bed to the bone in ice cold water. Yeah, they knew how to get into the girl's dormitories and no, I'm not telling you. So then, I went into the boys dorm and beat Sirius up for it, then stole one of his shirts to wear. I put it on in front of them, don't get any ideas you two," she added, looking at Fred and George, who's eyes had lit up. "Dear little Peter told them I had a metal stick in my stomach, so they ran and made me show them-""You have a belly button ring? Let's see then." said George. Cassandra sighed then lifted her top a little over her stomach revealing the ring with the snitch in it, which she always wore. "Cool." said Ginny. "Yes, anyways, so I, again, dressed a bit inappropriately and this guy named Jack Stower asked me out. He was a 5th year Ravenclaw. They said I could go, but then Sirius and I got into a row and I stormed out of the hall. I went with the guy alone and he led me into the forest. Then he put a silencing charm on me and left me to be raped by none other than your _favorite_ person in the _freaking _world-""Lucius Malfoy?" asked Hermione incredulously. "Yep. Splendid, isn't it? After that, everyone thought that I was sleeping with Jack, Sirius, a Slytherin named Demery Zabini and this guy from Hufflepuff named Daniel Fin-Fletchy. I believe that Demery and Daniel have sons in your year, Harry, Hermione and Ron." The three nodded. "Everyone called me the slut of Hogwarts and after another row with Sirius, I decided my life wasn't worth squat and tried to commit suicide. I tried jumping from the astronomy tower." "You WHAT?!" cried Harry. "You heard me, but after I jumped, Sirius caught me with a levitation spell and when I landed I said I hated him and I ran to the Room of Requirement. It was Remus who found me, but while I was in there, I had a vision about these things to come. I envisioned the three of you being taught by Remus, and I saw Sirius...." "So what, are you a seer?" asked Ginny. "Yuck no. I'm no Trelawny kids. Yeah I know who she is, never taught me though thankfully. I have psychic powers, I have visions sometimes, but no prophecies for me thank you very much. After that, Sirius and I had, surprise, yet another row and ended up making out and from that point on we were a couple. That summer was when Sirius ran away from his home, and I stayed about 6 weeks at your dad's house. Though it wasn't that big of a deal, I lived right down the street from him. It was a two minute walk from my house to his. In 5th year, everyone stopped with the slut nonsense, since I threatened I would hex anyone I heard whispering about me into oblivion, no threats, only promises. I tried out for quidditch that year, made it, took my owls, got 12 of them, and started training to be an auror in my sixth year. After seventh year, I graduated top of my class and went to train in the auror office. I was in my third year of training when I left. And there you go. That's all the crap that happened to me. Oh yeah! And Snivellus once put a curse on me to make my hair purple, but I don't think he realized I quite enjoyed the spell..." "You played quidditch?" asked Harry. "Who said anything about playED? I still play! My neighborhood back in the US has a quidditch league, but it's local, so we don't do the world cup." "Who d'you play for? What position?" asked Ron. "I play for the NYC Comets. And no, we don't play on comets. I believe the captain has a Firebolt. I myself have a Nightwalker." "What's that?" asked Harry. "It's a purple broom with a silver streak on the back." answered Cassandra. "And I play seeker, but I'm a mean chaser as well. What about you guys?" "I play seeker as well." said Harry. "No quidditch for me, I'm content being a bystander." said Hermione. "I play keeper." said Ron. "Chaser." said Ginny. "And we play beaters." finished Fred and George. "Charlie plays seeker too. Bill's a chaser." said Ginny. "And if we could get Hermione to play, we could have a fair match. One beater for each team, one chaser, one keeper, one seeker each team and a ref. Fred, Ginny, Ron, Harry on one and George, Bill, Hermione and Charlie on the other, I could ref." suggested Cassandra. "Nah, I can ref, you should play Cas, it'd be good for you to be up in the air." said Hermione. "OK, someone go get Bill and Charlie. We'll see if they are interested." said Cassandra. Ginny rushed out of the room and returned a few minutes later with the two oldest Weasley boys. "So boys, interested in a little match of quidditch?" asked Cassandra. "Ok sure." said Bill. "Sounds brilliant." agreed Charlie.

20 minutes later, the nine of them stood in the Weasley's backyard with their brooms, Hermione had decided to just watch as usual, but keep score. "Mount your brooms!" called Cassandra. When they all had, Hermione said, "Uh, GO!" Cassandra giggled, then kicked off. For a snitch, she had enlarged her belly button ring and charmed it to fly. It now zoomed around with a small metal ring on the back. The game ended sadly fast. Bill and Ginny were amazing chasers, and Charlie and Harry were neck and neck the entire time, even when Harry did a Wronski Feint, which earned a cheer from Cassandra. Unfortunately, Cassandra's keeping skills were dismal and Ron's had improved greatly. Cassandra's team only lost by 60 points, because Charlie managed to snatch the snitch from behind Harry. "Hey, can I see that right quick?" asked Cassandra. She walked over and took her stomach ornament. She mounted her broom again and then set the snitch free. She shot into the air and her eyes searched rapidly through the field. She saw it immediately. It was hovering near a gnome. She leaned forward and the broom shot forward. She reached out her arm and grabbed - "Why'd she take that gnome?" asked Ron, watching her progress through his omnoculars. Cassandra threw the gnome onto the snitch and it grasped on for its life. Now all she had to do was follow the gnome. She spotted it again, right in front of Hermione's book. From her position 50 feet in the air, she dove straight down and grabbed the gnome and snitch from right in front of Hermione, then touched down. Everyone applauded. "That was amazing." said Harry. "I doubt any better than you though Harry, with a bit more practice. I'd hoped you would be an amazing flyer, your father was, as was your godfather....." she trailed off. "So were you on the house team?" asked Hermione. "I sure was. Your dad was captain when I tried out though Harry, so the other people trying out for seeker thought I had gotten the placing because I was one of the captain's best friends and his co-captain's girlfriend. Well, the Slytherins did anyway until we pulverized them. James was a great chaser. Sirius was a great beater. That was one of the things we did during Summers. In fact, before the Summer of my 5th year, I had never even played quidditch. I knew how to fly, but I didn't play quidditch, just went to matches." said Cassandra. "Really? Why didn't you play quidditch? You must've been really good to get on the team when you had only been playing a little while." said Harry. "Well, Harry, you never played quidditch and YOU made the team." pointed out Hermione. "Yeah, but I was 11. She was 14." Harry replied. "My foster parents weren't the nicest of people. Mind you, I never had to sleep in a broom closet, but they thought I was trash and treated me as such, since I am a muggle born. I didn't have any other family. To tell you the truth, I don't even know how or why, they died. I would rather live with someone I hated who knew my parents and could tell me at least SOMETHING about them, rather than just the people who I did live with, whom I just loathed. I believe Lucius killed them when they didn't want to become death eaters." she recalled. "That's terrible!" said Hermione. "No, not really. Once, Orion beat me within an inch of my life, as I'm sure Vernon Dursley has threatened to do to you. That was when I was 16. I ran away after that, and the Potters let me camp out there too." she said casually. "How can you say that so leisurely? That is absolutely awful." said Hermione. "Yeah, but I learned to deal with it over time. You kind of get used to the pain after a while when you are constantly fighting death eaters and Voldemort. Well, I did anyway. When I fought, I just went numb, but the cruciatus never gets any better. Anyone who knew the Longbottoms can tell you that." she said solemly. Everyone nodded. "Well, I'm going to go inside now, we can continue the discussion after we've all changed, because, we're a bloody awful sight." said Cassandra, then shrunk her snitch ring, stuck it back in, and walked back up towards the house. The rest of them followed.

Cassandra went into her room and closed the door. She felt really grungy and used a quick cleaning spell on herself. She immediately felt refreshed and changed out of her clothing into a black halter top and her black gym pants. She tied her hair up in a messy bun, then opened the door. "Hello Remus." she said brightly. "Hello. So, been telling them about the past?" he asked, walking in. "But of course. I'm surprised you haven't already." she said. "Yeah, I would've, but I really didn't want to relive it. I don't have that shell like you do." he said. "What's the matter with you Remus?" she asked. "Nothing's the matter, just making a statement." he said, still using a mean tone. "Listen, I'm not in the mood for games right now Remus." she said angrily, trying to step around him. "But were you not just outside playing one?" he asked. "Shut up and move." she said, now quite angry. What was wrong with him? He NEVER acted like this. "Nah, don't think I will." he said nastily, remaining in front of her. "Fine. _Petrificus Totalus." _Instantly, he was frozen. "What the hell?" asked Remus, walking down the staircase. "Huh?" asked Cassandra, looking down at the frozen Remus, then back at the Remus walking towards her. "Who's that?" he asked. "I dunno. I think he's on polyjuice, but we'll have to wait and find out. He was pretty convincing with your voice though, pretty scary." she admitted. "Hey! What's happened in here?" asked Molly, walking towards the both of them from the kitchen area. Cassandra stepped aside. "Goodness! Is that Remus?" she asked. "Nope. I'm real Remus, this is some ass on polyjuice."

After everyone had come down and seen fake Remus, Cassandra performed the enlargement charm on her room and Bill and Charlie helped her conjure chairs. She tranfigured her bed again, then said. "Ok, ask me questions again, because I really have no clue what to tell the eight of you." she admitted, and turning to Harry said, "And no more angry questions please!" He grinned and nodded, "Sorry 'bout that. But, can you tell me what my grandparents were like? The only people I've ever heard speak of them were you and Sirius." he said. "Your grandparents were wonderful people as well. Brian and Lois were always the nicest people, they let James get away with anything and EVERYTHING. Trust me, I know. Dan and Sharen were really kind of overprotective about Lily though. They weren't mean about it like her idiotic sister, but they thought it was stupendous. And as such, they wanted to preserve her, for fear once Voldemort showed up on the scene and Lily wanted to fight against him. They thought James was a brute for encouraging her to. Don't see the point though, considering your mother fought the dark arts anyways." "What do you mean they let Harry's dad get away with anything?" asked Ron. "Well, hm, where should I begin? We threw parties over there, did all sorts of things, well um, yeah, you get it." "Right..........So what was your favorite class?" asked Hermione. "Hm, I really like charms. Yeah, I'd say charms." "Why? You were in the Order and snuffed all those death eaters, you must've loved defense against the dark arts!" sad Ron. "Yeah, I did like defense against the dark arts, but charms are dead useful for pranking." said Cassandra. At this, Fred and George cheered. "Right troublemakers you two are I'd suspect. The interference charm on those-""Extendable ears." said George promptly. "Extendable ears is quite good. Its actually quite advanced." she said. They grinned. "Took us a bit to figure it out." they admitted. "So, are you an animagus?" asked Ron. "Nope, sorry." she said. Remus looked at her confusedly, then his eyes gleamed with understandment. She couldn't very well say she was an animagus with a potential death eater in the room. "Was Peter always-"began Harry. "Obnoxious, dense, a follower? All that and much more. Never liked the guy too too much myself, but I still trusted him." Cassandra said angrily. "Now, the hour is just about up, and we'll see who this guy is, so be prepared, ok?" she said, taking out her wand. "Ready, here we go!" she said as the hour struck. Harry had seen a de-transformation before. When he was in his fourth year, Barty Crouch Jr. Had masqueraded as Mad Eyed Moody. This time, the Remus impersonator got thinner and more curvy. They looked down at a pretty woman with dark brown hair. "What should we do with her?" asked Harry. "Well, not Azkaban, she'll be free in a day. Hm, don't want to kill her. (Hermione shrieked.) I don't know. Any suggestions anyone?" she asked. "Hm. Hows about that new prison? I'll pop her there myself." said Remus. _"Stratatum stundos." _he said. The woman vanished with a POP. "Now, I minor correction on what I told you a few minutes ago. I AM an animagus, but I didn't want to say it with little miss minion lying a few feet away with her master probably listening to every word I said." she said. They nodded in understanding. "AND, as for what I turn into....." Cassandra morphed into her animagus form. She still loved prancing about, being a baby fox. "Aww, she's so cute. Cuter than usual, well no, nevermind." said George. The minuscule fox's eyes narrowed and she went over and bit George in the leg. Then she ran and bit Remus as well. She then went back to her own chair and morphed back, her hands on her hips. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" the two men cried. "Well George, for your snide little comment and you conveniently FORGOT to tell him Remus, that I can still hear him when I am in my fox form." "Will you ever forgive us?" asked Remus, batting his eyes. "OH no. THIS is a life sentence buddy."


End file.
